Talk:Beagle
How would one know that the Beagle is the most under-used plane? You can only get it at one freakin' location, and there are more desirable options, such as the Shamal, or the Hydra. --Montybrady 19:16, 15 July 2009 (UTC) :You just sorta answered your own question. Ess-Tee 19:18, 15 July 2009 (UTC) :Yeah I kinda did. Can I delete the under-used part? --Montybrady 20:09, 15 July 2009 (UTC) Fort Carson Beagle Bug You know that the Beagle, which can be found as a bug in Fort Carson, Yesterday i found the plane not between the house and the pole, it was out in the middle of the road. Can anyone confirm this has happend to them before?. GSF4L 16:16, 4 August 2009 (UTC) That never happened to me, it is in Fort Carson, I Got inside and i quickly died, if you are trying to obtain it go to Easter bay int.--Claude CJ Vercetti 16:20, 4 August 2009 (UTC) Yep i know it is found in Easter Bay International Airport, i also obtained it when it crashed ontop of Mount Chiliad. It crashed and i got in quickly and activated the health cheat. Also i have triend many different manuoevers to get the beagle out of the drive of the house, every time i get it out the engine stalle's and it blows up, has this ever happaned to anyone?. GSF4L 16:25 4 August 2009, UTC Yes, that happened to me a lot of times. When I just walk around Fort Carson, I can always hear a huge explosion : that's the Beagle which is blowing up.--Loadingue 16:33, 4 August 2009 (UTC) I don't think it is because of the way it is parked in the driveway of the house, maybe because of the plane going to low and carshing, this happens to me quite a lot. Although the planes only fly low over Red County, Flint County, Whetstone, and also over Tierra Robada, and Bone County. Mystery really, because one time a Beagle flew over Area 69 and they didnt shoot rockets at the aircraft.?. GSF4L 16:38, 4 August 2009 (UTC) No, I can prove that it is because of the plane spawning INSIDE the house. Because of the friction between the house and the plane, that makes it blow up.--Loadingue 16:45, 4 August 2009 (UTC) And in GTA things spawn a few feet above the ground and land, along with the friction thing, could make it explode.--Thescarydude 17:19, 4 August 2009 (UTC) But is the beagle itself obtainible in Fort Carson or no, has anyone ever got it from fort carson?--Claude CJ Vercetti 17:37, 4 August 2009 (UTC)Claude CJ Vercetti I tried many times, but I've never suceeded in making it take off...--Loadingue 17:42, 4 August 2009 (UTC) wow so i official the beagle can only be found and used at only Easter bay int?--Claude CJ Vercetti 18:31, 4 August 2009 (UTC) No :) the Beagle can be found at both places, but only used at Easter Bay Airport.--Loadingue 18:34, 4 August 2009 (UTC) but that's no problem out off all the airplanes, Shamal, Andromada, AT-400 the beagle is one of the slowest of them all right --Claude CJ Vercetti 18:36, 4 August 2009 (UTC) Yes, it seems ; I just took a look at game's files, and I see that the Beagle has the same weight as the Cargobob or the Raindance (big helicopters), but its "turn mass" makes it much slower than the other planes. So I suppose it is the slowest plane !--Loadingue 18:42, 4 August 2009 (UTC) Two things, one i thought the Skimmer was the slowest plane, and the Andromada and AT-400 are the fastest. And two how do you look at the games file, can you do it on ps2?--Claude CJ Vercetti 18:47, 4 August 2009 (UTC) Every file can be read or edited on PC ! Unfortunately, they don't say which plane is the fastest of all ! Do you want me to check it out now ?--Loadingue 18:52, 4 August 2009 (UTC) I'll send you a message with a few questions? oh has anybody stored the Beagle in their Verdant Meadows Garage?--Claude CJ Vercetti 18:52, 4 August 2009 (UTC) OK, I just made the experiment : the cruise speed with the Beagle was around 120 or 130 km/h, and the cruise speed with the Skimmer was around 140 km/h.--Loadingue 19:02, 4 August 2009 (UTC) So the beagle is the slowest plane not the skimmer? wow oh and Loadingue check your profile i sent you a question regarding the games file--Claude CJ Vercetti 19:04, 4 August 2009 (UTC) I have never seen the beagle in fort carson i have been looking around but never find it but i am using the xbox version if that affects anything --Master-newport 19:14, 4 August 2009 (UTC) I don't know, maybe not. But here's its location.--Loadingue 19:25, 4 August 2009 (UTC) Name "Beagle" was a real life British aircraft manufacturer.Should that be mentioned in the article?13:58, April 6, 2011 (UTC)GTAheppu